docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiko
Kiko is an action figure from Japan that Doc was given by her grandmother, who had been there to visit some friends during "The New Girl". Kiko is a toy that can speak both English and Japanese. She loves playing and is always athletic. Background Personality Kiko shows qualities one may find in a tomboy. As in, a girl who doesn't exactly act like a girl. She's very loud and loves to have fun. She seems to also be just a bit of a bragger and keeps saying that because she's an action toy she's good at practically every challenge that may come to her. She isn't really modest and keeps pointing out her specialties to others, and she seems to like praise and showing off. But at the same time, Kiko is not entirely senseless. She understands that she has limits and isn't that stubborn about it. Having easily admitted to her problem the moment she noticed it and eagerly accepted the advice Doc gave her. It's possible she also happens to be smart, considering she is Japanese and speaks Japanese. But, she easily spoke English upon meeting the others for the very first time. Though it's also possible that any toy can speak any language. Physical Appearance Kiko is a small action figure that vaguely resembles a Japanese anime character. She has olive skin and big blue eyes, along with pink cheeks and peach-colored lips. Which may or may not be makeup. Her hair is black and worn in a bob-cut with uneven bangs and a pair of yellow goggles worn on the top of her head. Kiko's attire is very colorful and consists of a crimson dress with a loose brown belt around her hips and a gold amulet bucket with a small dragon or snake depicted on it. As well as a brown vest with dark blue sleeves and lighter blue cuffs at her wrist. Her boots are dark blue and they match her sleeves. Quotes *"Arigatou gozaimasu." *"I'm from Japan." *"Wait till I hit the bubble wrap with my action kick." *"I'm an action toy." *"I'm an action toy. I never get tired. Standing still all that time I was traveling from Japan, well, that was the hard part for me. I can't wait to get moving." *"Cool hammer, Doc. What are we gonna build?" Trivia *Kiko's voice actress has voiced another Japanese girl previously, this being Ami from "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi". She is also known as the voice of Jenny from "My Life as a Teenage Robot", who is an action robot girl and also happens to be a mix of Kiko, 2005 and Ami. She was also 2005's Season 1 and Season 2 voice in the fanfiction-animated series "The Years House", who is a peppy and optimistic Japanese-American girl who is also known to speak Japanese as well, to which Maria Estrada also voice directed The Years House as well. Gallery Kiko_boxed.png L_DocMcStuffins_S1_e18.jpg The New Girl Pic_012.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_001.jpg MV5BMTY5MTQzOTkzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjkzNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Maxresdefault_249.jpg 0ee19218ab05b5e955c8c00fa5fd4285799dccf0fd8d1845fc25579e3a011444_medium.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_006.jpg Kiko_2.png The_New_Girl_Pic_007.jpg 234354973cb7bdbb778e2c5cfd37da107b469019.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_005.jpg MV5BMTQyMDMwNzU0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDQ0Nzg0MjE@__V1_.jpg image-B49A_514B93F2.jpg 1280x720-dSF.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_008.jpg Hallie,_stuffy_and_kiko.jpg 99908553998410338470.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_010.jpg Kiko.png|Kiko posing 500px-Kiko_Happy.png Maxresdefault_240.jpg Category:Toys Category:Females Category:Doc's Toys Category:Action Figures Category:Characters